


Amateur Punishment

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Baekhyun finds some videos on Tao's computer and he can't believe what he finds out about the oh so innocent Maknae of Exo-M.





	

"Tao-ah," Baekhyun calls barging into the younger's room, "I'm going to barrow your laptop since it's already up. I just need to Google something real quick."

Baekhyun spots the object he needs almost immediately as it's standing open and running on Tao's desk. He plops down in Tao's computer chair before going to click the small icon on the task bar for the internet but something stops him. His quick glance at the thing already on the screen made him stop in his tracks. It's a folder with several videos in it. Each one has a date and something written in Chinese that Baekhyun doesn't even attempt to understand.

The first video seems to have the youngest version of Tao and it's the earliest date. Everything is pre-debut and Baekhyun is increasingly interested when he studies the thumbnails of each video. Without thinking he clicks the first video. The thumbnail shows Tao on the bed in a blue and white striped tank top and white basketball shorts. The video begins to play and Baekhyun inhales deeply. He's always found the younger attractive and he'll even admit to the casual wet dream but this. This was something different all together and he doesn't think he can handle it. Baekhyun can already feel his pants tightening.

The on screen Tao is rubbing himself through his white shorts with one arm behind his head. That arm snakes out to rub over his tank top flicking lightly over his nipples before the hand slides back down to his waist to go up and under the shirt pushing it up in the process. Baekhyun could just barely make out the slightly defined muscles of Tao's abs and pecs and it sends a shudder down his spine when combined with a soft moan playing through the speakers.

Tao sits up and throws the shirt from him exposing his torso completely and Baekhyun licks his lips in appreciation. Tao continues rubbing himself through his shorts and tweaking his own nipples. Baekhyun gets frustrated and skips ahead in the video until he sees Tao sitting up again. This time he removes his white shorts only revealing blue boxer briefs. Tao sits back and his moans increase in frequency as he rubs himself through thinner material.

Baekhyun waits this one at and he's thankful he does, too. When Tao sits up this time he throws a shy look at the camera before slowly removing his boxers. He gives another shy look and covers himself as he takes one leg out of the boxers and leaves the other in. Tao lies back again and rubs himself while keeping it covered. As he gains confidence he lets more show to the camera and he strokes it with deft, slow strokes. Long fingers wrap elegantly around his decently sized girth. Baekhyun lets out a nearly inaudible moan and he realizes he's rubbing himself through his jeans in time to Tao's strokes.

Suddenly, Tao turns over revealing his cute, tight ass to the world and he starts thrusting into the bed. He gives the camera a lust fill glance before pushing his face into the pillow and continuing with his thrusts. His moans get a little louder and Baekhyun can hear just how frustrated the younger boy is. In his frustration, the boy flips over and quickly starts pumping himself again while still keeping his manhood mostly covered as he jerks erratically.

Eventually Tao waves it fully to the camera and Baekhyun nearly comes in his pants right then but he holds himself back and stops rubbing. After seeing this he wants to explore the others before coming and before the object of his lust comes back.

Baekhyun exits the video in jerky shakes of the mouse and clicks the next video. This thumbnail was a close up of Tao's face with a long silver chain hanging from his bare neck and Baekhyun is greedy for more. The video starts with Tao smiling and speaking Chinese. Another guy says something and Baekhyun is completely lost. He's almost out of the mood until the camera shifts and suddenly Tao's got a dick in his hand and he's bringing it to his mouth.

"Oh shit," Baekhyun whispers. Tao licks the tip before taking all of the cock in his mouth and starting to bob. Baekhyun shamelessly unzips his jeans and pulls his dick out to start jerking off to the same rhythm of Tao's head bobbing. He imagines Tao's swollen pink lips around his own member instead of the random guys in the video and he can't help the needy moan that escapes him.

He doesn't hear the footsteps approaching the nearly closed door nor the gasp that comes out of his mouth when the man sees Baekhyun. Tao closes the door upon seeing the older man and takes in exactly what is going.

"H-hyung, what are you doing," Tao's voice is shrill and his cheeks are flushed when he sees himself on the screen. He stomps over and slams his laptop closed immediately cutting off the lewd sounds spewing from the video.

Baekhyun turns his half lidded eyes to Tao and his eyes rack up and down his body. He smirks as an idea forms in his head. Now that he knows Tao is legitimately gay and not as innocent as he seems, Baekhyun has no problem living out his fantasies.

"Tao," Baekhyun's voice is breathy and low, "You've been so naughty. I think...I may need to punish you."

Tao's eyes widen and his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Those videos were never meant for anyone to see but himself and his boyfriend at the time. He doesn't even know why he kept them or why he was looking at them. Well, he knows why but he definitely won't admit it to himself.

Baekhyun stands up pushing his jeans and boxers all the way and stepping out of them as he takes the few steps to Tao. He pushes his hand against Tao's crotch and rubs him through his sweatpants. Tao inhales deeply to suppress a moan and steps back. Baekhyun follows him. They keep going like that until the back of Tao's legs hit his bed. Baekhyun smirks and pushes him back onto it.

"You may want to scoot up," Baekhyun suggests, "This won't be quick."

"Hyung, stop. I don't know what you saw but it isn't what you think."

"Tell me why that folder was open, Tao, because I'm pretty sure it's because you are horny and if it wasn't for Kris Hyung calling you it would have been me catching you jacking off to those videos."

Tao looks away and swallows. He doesn't want to admit it. He can't. How can he admit that he's horny because he saw Baekhyun's long fingers wrap around a banana and imagined something else? How can he admit that he saw Baekhyun’s face while hitting a high note and definitely thought of something else? Tao settles for nodding in agreement and Baekhyun smiles in triumph before pressing his lips into Tao's. Tao responds immediately pushing back against Baekhyun and Baek smirks again.

Baekhyun starts pushing the material of Tao's shirt up and breaks the kiss to pull it off. His lips reattach at the top of Tao's jawline and he licks his way down to his chin before placing open mouth kisses down Tao's neck and chest. Baekhyun takes no time in licking around Tao's nipple. He bites into it and Tao yelps.

"Hyung, don't."

"I told you, Tao. You've been bad," Baekhyun replies around Tao's nipple. He sucks gently on it before switching to the other. He doesn't bite as harshly though and then he's moving down again. His tongue leaves a wet path down to Tao's navel. He draws his tug back and nuzzles Tao's happy trail with his nose before dragging his tongue along the top of Tao's sweatpants already hanging dangerously low on hips.

Baekhyun sits up and pulls off his shirt leaving him naked before he pulls off Tao's sweatpants and boxer briefs. Baek smiles remembering the first video before he leans down and teasingly licks up Tao's cock. Tao moans and bucks his hips forcing Baek to hold them down. He licks again and the runs his tongue over the tip.

"Please," Tao begs but Baekhyun shakes his head and continues teasing. Baekhyun massages Tao's thighs and starts placing open mouthed kisses on them before sucking a bright purple spot into one. He crawls back up Tao's long body and places his knees on either side of Tao's head.

"Lube," Baek questions and Tao's points to the top drawer of his nightstand. Baekhyun leans over and searches the drawer. He finds it and quickly sits back up. Baekhyun stops to think for a few seconds before turning around and pressing his face into Tao's abs. He's not tall enough to match the length of Tao's torso and for once he's thankful for it or his idea wouldn't work.

"Start sucking with those dirty lips of yours," Baekhyun demands and starts to fondle Tao's dick and balls. Tao wastes no time in sucking the older into his mouth. Baek stops his ministrations to squeeze some lube onto his own fingers and reaching behind him. He stretches himself out as Tao grabs his ass cheeks and bobs is head up and down his shaft.

Salacious moans spill from Baekhyun's lips one after another in a tuneless song and Tao loves that he can help pull these sounds from Baekhyun. Tao never would have thought that the object of his recent frustrations would be on top of him fingering himself while he sucks his cock.

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out when he thinks he's finally prepped enough for Tao's girth and moves to straddle Tao's hips.

"Don't come until I tell you too," Baekhyun commands and Tao can't help but nod diligently, afraid of what might happen if he refuses. Baekhyun takes Tao's cock in his hand and slowly lowers himself on it. He moans when he feels Tao fully inside him and he stays like that for a little while. He can feel Tao's dick twitch within him in anticipation and he loves the feeling.

Baekhyun pulls himself up and drops back down on Tao's dick and tremors run down Tao's body. Baekhyun smirks again as he picks up the pace. He bounces up and down on Tao's cock and with each time Tao's face twists in an effort to hold his release.

"Hyung," he whines, "please."

"Not yet," Baekhyun pants and continues bouncing. He grabs Tao's hand and brings it to his own cock and makes him start pumping. Tao eventually gets the idea and Baek puts his hand back on the bed to support himself. He loves the feeling of being filled to the brim by Tao. He moans Tao's name as it hits his prostate from an adjustment of Baek's hips.

"Y-You can come after I do, Tao-ah," Baek says and he's amazed the words managed to be coherent. Tao nods and starts working faster to make Baek come. Baekhyun moves his hands from the bed to Tao's chest. His long fingers wrap around Tao's shoulders. His nails dig into the flesh as his climax comes closer and closer. It only takes two more bounces for Baekhyun to come all over Tao's chest and hand. He sighs in relief and Tao grabs Baekhyun's hips to keep the man bouncing. Just a few more shallow drops and Tao is coming inside Baek.

Baekhyun collapses on top of Tao. His arms are finally shaking too much to support Baekhyun’s body and forcing him to fall. He doesn't even to bother pulling Tao out of himself before he wraps his arms around Tao's neck and closes his eyes. Tao lays his arms around Baekhyun's back. He willingly ignores how sensitive his cock is while it's still in Baek and he willingly ignores the sticky semen that quickly drying between them because it means he gets to hold Baekhyun like this.

"Hyung," Tao finally speaks up, "you must not have gotten very far into those videos."

Baek sits up a bit to look at Tao and Tao flips them over and pull out of Baekhyun. The both grunt at the sudden loss but continue.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that was such an amateur punishment," Tao whispers in Baekhyun's ear and then he's up and wrapping a robe around himself before running out of the room to the bathroom. Tao is both excited and scared for what Baekhyun may do next.


End file.
